Family Matters
by gillsbluefeather
Summary: See what happens when my family moves to Waffle Island. Including me, my brother, my sister, my brother-in-law, my mom, and my dad. me,angela x chase.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is basically what would happen if my family and I moved to waffle town. These aren't our real names, but I don't care, Jake= my sister's hubby_

_Leslie= my sister_

_Tony= my brother_

_Mom= my mom_

_Dad= my dad_

_Angela me_

_--------------------------------------------------_

"_Are we there yet?" Tony asked for the millionth time. _

Why we had to take a boat instead of a plane, I don't know, nor do I care.

I was wondering where Leslie was, probably sleeping. "Where's Jake?" Tony asked. "Probably sleeping." I responded dully.

Yeah, they were made for each other.

"We're almost there!" Pascal said. Boy did I feel sorry for him! I mean, who names their son Pascal!

We were supposed to have a farm here, at least, that's what captain crunch said! Yes, I'm calling the mayor captain crunch because he has a town full of breakfast! (Although I don't know who would eat soufflé as a breakfast… Other than me.)

When we got there, everyone was in the town square, I mean, I didn't even know they existed anymore, I thought there were only main streets.

We walked into the town square, and my heart stopped. He was standing there all alone, other than that creepy little girl smiling up at him, but I can get rid of her Angela style. (just by replaying how the trip here went!)

"Hi." Some dude, mildly cute came up to me, he had blonde hair, and was wearing plaid.

Cause you know what they say dontcha? Tough men wear plaid!

I would've been psyched that someone even with _his _features said hi to me.

But I was to busy looking at the hot guy!

He had orange locks that went everywhere, except where he had bobby pins in his hair, and he was whering an apron.

Tough men may wear plaid, but _hot_ men wear bobby pins and an apron!

Leslie came up to me and said, "looks like someone has googly eyes!" And of course being the sharp one that I am, yelled, "_It's that easy to tell!!!" Everyone_ stared at me.

That's when my brother cued in and sid, "You'll have to excuse my sister, she often has spaz attacks." And that just set me off, "Oh yeah?!?" "Yeah!!!" " Well I actually grew out of Sesame street underwear when I was FOUR!!!"

With help from my sister and brother in law, my parents managed to move us away from the other people.

And of course my dad couldn't pass up the opportunity, so out came, "Hopefully they'll kill each other with their comments."

So I made a big idiot of myself in front of the cutest boy _ever,_ the blonde probably thinks he has a go with me now, and everyone thinks (ahem, knows) I have spaz attacks.

Well, it went better than usual!


	2. Chapter 2

_Tell me how you like it so far in R&R!_

_-------------------------------------------------- _We live in a two story house and it was 5:00 AM, when the most embarrassing thing in my life happened to me.

I was all comfortable in bed in my pajamas, when the doorbell rang.

"_TONY, YOUR REAL PARENTS ARE AT THE DOOR COMING TO TELL US NO REFUNDS!"_ It didn't work, so I decided to answer the door.

I opened the door with my eyes closed, and before anyone could say anything, "OK listen, either you're my prince charming, or your some under privileged girl scout. Your probably neither, so just go away, before I have to slap you with my awesomeness."

"What're you talking about?"

My eyes snapped open. It was the orange locks hottie, I think I'll start calling him peachie-locks!

"Oh that was, and she was so, and I can't believe it, and SHE WAS SOOOOO YOUNG!!!!"

"So you're cute and you have a sense of humor! Change you into a boy, and you might be me!" "Oh, I don't know, I mean. boy just isn't my color, it doesn't bring out my eyes!"

Then, we died of laughter.

We were laughing so hard, we didn't realize we were on the floor, and I landed on his sack that he was holding, and whatever was in it, got all over my new tank top.

I looked at my shirt, then looked at him, then looked at my shirt, then looked at him, then once again looked at my shirt, then looked at him. "Well, cheesy line alert, I'm hot, I'm part potato, now all I need is soup."

That last line made us fall again, so we didn't notice my sister drive down here- she lives right across the lot- and ask what's for breakfast, in which case I answer, "me!"

--------------------------------------------------_ Yeah, all those cheesy lines were something I would actually say._


	3. Chapter 3

_So I'm having a contest, I wrote a line from the book Maximum Ride in here, if you think you know it, then add a description of your Harvest moon Character, and it'll go in a drawing to be in the story, but you can't be in if you don't R&R!_

_--------------------------------------------------_

So we had breakfast with peachy-locks, and asked him why he came in the first place, to which he responded, "I work at the inn, and the owners wanted me to give you a potato to show their regards."

My mom asked what he was, "A chef."

Ooh, even better, someone that can cook!

"Umm, can I talk to you in private?" he said, nudging me. We walked outside.

All I could think was, _He's gonna ask me out, he's gonna ask me out!!!_

"I… was wondering… if"

I couldn't help but grin.

"You… would… go out with…" _**YES!!!**_

"Gill."

Uhh, please tell me Gill is short with me!

"Umm, I don't know, I mean, I don't even know the guy!"

"Well, at least think about it."

"OK, cross my heart."

After he left, I went into my bedroom and cried. My sister came in and hugged me- we usually act like we don't know each other, but I think we have one of the closest friendships any sister would be lucky to have.

"I heard the conversation."

"you did?"

"Baby, we all did, it's the first time you've gotten this close to a boy in a long time."

"You know you're the best sister I've ever had?"

"What about me?" My brother asked from the other side of the door.

"You're the second best sister I've ever had!"

My brother came in and we all hugged and I said I was going to go on a walk.

I didn't know there was a typhoon coming.

The last words I heard were, "Holy 'enter swear word of your choice here'!"

-------------------------------------------------

_So remember to submit your contest entry and which line you think was from Maximum Ride._


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, I decided to change the summery a little, cause NOBODY'S reviewing. So r&r if you want to be in the book, heck, you don't even have to give me an answer to my Maximum Ride thing, just submit your character details and I'll have the drawing!_

_-------------------------------------------------_

_Now awright_

_Ah can't lie_

_Now you got it goin' on_

_U know da guys in da_

_They're sayin' u da bomb_

_But not from how u dressed_

_Or da clothes U puttin' on_

_See da reason dat U lookin' fresh_

_Is dat Ur holdin' on_

_For Ur weddin' night_

_Aright _

_Now can we keep it movin' on_

_Cuz any gurl can be a bawlow gurl_

_It's more then just a song_

_Am ah wrong_

_Don't think so_

_Spare me da drama_

_You remind me a mah momma._

I was singing that to myself while Dr. Jin fixed me up.

"You know you're really lucky Chase found you." "Yeah." "You're not even listening to me, are you?" "Not one bit."

He chuckled.

When I finally got out of the clinic I decided to go find Chase and think him.

He was sitting by the ocean with one earphone in his ear.

"Hey peachy-locks, whatcha listening to?" "Oh you wouldn't like it." He shrugged. "Well, you'd be surprised, try me."

He gave me an earphone, I put it in, and I couldn't help myself but sing along.

"Aright

I can't lie

Now U got it going on

U know da guys in da band

They're saying U da bomb

But not from how U dressed

Or the close U puttin' on

See the reason thatchu lookin fresh

Is that U holdin' on

For Ur weddin' night

Aright

Now can we keep it movin on

Cuz any gurl can be a bawlow gurl

It's more then just a song

Am ah wrong

Don't think so

Spare me da drama

You remind me of mah momma."

"You listen to Superchick?" Chase asked me.

"Of course! They're AMAZING!!!" "I know!"

"So, I'm going to ask you now, what's your favorite book?" I asked him.

"Maximum Ride."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! She is the coolest recombinant human/avian hybrid in the world!"

For the rest of the day we went on and on about our favorite movies, tv shows, songs, foods, colors, etc. etc. etc. Right before I had to go, this almost made me faint:

"_Angela, wait a second." "Yeah?" He came over and kissed me on the cheek. _

_And trying to not make a fool of myself, "Oh yeah peachy-locks! By the way, thank you for finding me earlier today." "Your welcome, Angela."_

Ahhh, swoon!


	5. Chapter 5

"_Sister, come here!" I yelled while I walked through the door. I was spending the night at her house._

"_WHAT!" she yelled, more of an irritant than a question._

"_Something important!!!" _

"_Gary England died?" *Gary England is the Oklahoma weather forecaster, he's a legend here.*_

"No, but he has to soon, he's been alive for longer than seventy years!"

"Just get to the point!"

"Chase kissed me on the cheek!!!" I squealed.

"AGGGHHHHHH!!!" She squealed.

We're like pigs, squealers.

"Oh, but what about the thing with Gill?"

"I have no idea!"

"Well, either he likes you or he doesn't, but than again, he could be like some people," she eyed her husband "And not cancel the other persons date!"

"Oh I do hope he isn't like dad and Jake, we have enough idiots in the family!"

"I take that as a compliment, thank ya very much!"

Her husband butted in.

We went on and on all night. Only stopping to order pizza. And the next morning, I was shocked out of California…

_Too be continued…_

_----------------------------------------------------_

_Ooh, suspense!!! That was more of a fillerin chapter. BYE BYES!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

**I woke up the next morning to this, **

"_**Hi Angela! I'm Fin!" **_

**I looked up, scared outta my wits.**

**There was a little guy in a green wizards hat, and tights.**

"**Uhh, what are you?" **

"**I'm a harvest sprite! I was sent here by the harvest goddess to get an owner."**

"**Why would you need an owner?"**

"**Cause someone already saved the island, there wasn't supposed to be more sprite births, yodda yodda yodda. Made me feel **_**real**_** special!" **

"**You know what Fin, I like you, I will gladly take you into my arms!"**

"_**AWESOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMEEEE!!!!!!!" **_He yelled with a little victory dance.

We went down to breakfast and My sister had my favorite on the counter, Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

"Uhh Angela, who's your little friend?"

"That's Fin! Hey Fin, you wanna tell her? I have a feeling if I did, she'd try to convince my mom to send me to an insane asylum."

"I'm Fin! I'm a harvest sprite, the harvest goddess sent me here looking for an owner, and I chose Angela!"

"Okay, but if this is gonna be like your pet fish you had a year ago, I'm not so sure!" My sister said worriedly.

"Psht, I don't think so!" I said with a shrug. She was so weird sometimes!

I was walking around town introducing Fin to everything, when all the sudden I was hungry.

I had to keep the talking down to low, though, cause no one could see Fin except for my family and me.

So I wasn't surprised when I walked into the inn and no one acknowledged that there was a sprite dancing around my head.

But when Chase was eying my head, and asked me to talk to him in private, I knew he probably saw Fin.

"Angela, what is dancing around your head singing "John Deer Green"?

"Hi, I'm Fin!" Fin said before I had the chance to say anything.

He sat on my head and twirled my hair with his fingers.

"Hi "Fin". Well, why hasn't anyone said anything about his presence?"

"Because no one's supposed to be able to see him, but he was obviously wrong about that!"

"Um, okay." Chase said kinda uneasily.

"Oh yeah! Do you wanna have lunch? Cause I was just about to eat!"

"Uhm, I would say yes to that offer, except I'm the one that will be making the food that you want to eat for lunch." He responded dully.

Well, there goes that idea!

When I was done for lunch, I got some left overs so Fin could eat.

No one was in town right now, because it was still lunch time, so we were free to talk as much as we wanted.


	7. READ THIS! IMPORTANT!

**Sorry, only author's note, but IMPORTANT author's note:**

**I know! I'm not dead! I've been having **_**MAJOR**_ writer's block with my stories. So, I created a new profile for when I have writer's block with this one. If you've read my stories on that profile you'll find an author's note similar to this one. My other profile is Niggysupporter. So when I'm having writer's block with this one, I'll be writing those stories. And when I'm having writer's block with that one, I'll be writing these stories. Anyways, back to the author's note… School starts tomorrow. I'm going to have A BUNCH of projects this year, cause I'm in the top grade in my school. Plus GT. So I'll update when I can, but they'll probably be long and far apart. It hopefully won't be as long as this whole writer's block has been. But the keyword in that sentence is hopefully, so… Yeah. On a healthier note, go check out my other profile!


End file.
